The Lives of the Army Wives
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Just a take if I was writing the show. Also I own none of the characters.


24 August 2012

Army Wives Story

(Ok now I'm going to try an _Army Wives _story. First off this story takes place in season 4. Therefore ANYTHING that's happened in seasons 5 and 6 has not happened yet. I.e. Jeremy's death, David Burton's adoption, Pamela leaving, the arrival of the Clarkes, Cruzes or Mayfield/Galassini, Claudia Joy's kidney transplant, or the Leblanc twins to name a few. Also even though it's season 4 certain events have not happened here either. Roxy did not miscarry, the Morans did not get a divorce, Jeremy did not attempt to commit suicide, Denise will not have Molly, and Emmalin has not graduated from high school yet. I've just wanted to see these two things happen a long time. I'm writing this story because in Roxy's case, the writers screwed it up already. In Claudia Joy's case, you know the writers would screw it up BIG TIME on this particular subject. Once you read, you'll realize all the fun they would have! Notice the hint of sarcasm. And dangit the Holdens have been through enough up to this point let alone what I'm not including. I just want them to have a happy ending. And finally, as much as I like Jackie and Gloria, they just aren't Pamela and Claudia Joy. So now that that's out of the way, here we go.)

**Chapter 1: How Did This Happen? (Holden)**

Claudia Joy just stared at it. Her fate. How was she going to tell Michael? Emmalin? Her friends? Anyone? She would just have to do it sometime soon. People would find out eventually. A knock at the door disrupted her from her astonishment, "Come in," she said.

"Are you ok? You've been in here a while," said Michael.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Just a lot on my mind," she said.

"Ok, Emmalin and I have breakfast ready."

"I'll be right down," she said pecking her husband on the lips as he left. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs pondering on how to tell her family the news.

**Chapter 2: New Orders (Sherwood)**

"Mom, Dad, where are you? I got my orders today," said Jeremy walking into his house.

"We're in the kitchen boy," called Frank.

"What do you need sweetie?" said Denise.

"You guys better be sitting down," warned Jeremy. Both of his parents sat down at the kitchen table, "I'm being deployed to Afghanistan next month," he informed.

Denise's heart sank. Hearing that news was always hard but it was worse coming out of Jeremy's mouth than it was Frank's, "How long?" she whispered softly.

"At least nine months, maybe more," he said, "But this will be my second tour. I'm more prepared than the last time."

"I know but there's still the possibility you won't come home," she said.

Frank took his wife's hand comfortingly and said, "But if that happens at least he died serving our country."

**Chapter 3: Boy or Girl? (Leblanc)**

"So what do you think it is babe?" asked Roxy to her husband.

"I honestly don't know. But we'll be finding out in just a few minutes," said Trevor.

"Good morning Mrs. Leblanc. Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" said Dr. Lang.

"More than ready," said Roxy, "Especially the boys."

"Understandable," said Dr. Lang as she squirted the gel onto Roxy's stomach, "The fetus is nice and healthy. And by the looks of it, your daughter is developing quite nicely."

"Daughter?" asked Roxy. The doctor nodded.

"It's a girl babe!" said Trevor excitedly as tears of joy began to form in Roxy's eyes.

**Chapter 4: Bad News from Iraq (Burton)**

RING! The phone rang and Roland put Sara Elizabeth down to answer.

"Hello," he answered, "What happened? An explosion? Is she ok?"

"Colonel Burton's being flown to Germany. She's in critical condition," said the voice on the other end.

"Will she be ok?" Roland stressed again.

"Hard to say for sure," said the voice.

"Ok, thank you," said Roland as he hung up, sat down, and let a few tears escape before he could stop them.

**Chapter 5: Those Two Magical Words (Holden)**

"Baby, are you sure you're ok? Are you high or low?" asked a concerned Michael to his wife who clearly was not herself.

"Neither. I'm fine," she said pulling off her robe and settling into bed.

"You just didn't seem yourself all day, that's all," he said.

"I'm ok," she said taking a deep breath as she prepared to turn her husband's world on its axis, "I'm…" Before she could finish the sentence, another bought of nausea came over her as she ran into their bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Michael ran in to help his wife holding her hair back and rubbing her back encouragingly.

"Better?" he asked when she was finished. Claudia Joy just groaned and nodded in response, "Do you need to test your blood sugar?" She shook her head no, "Well is it the flu?"

"No Michael! It's not my diabetes and it's not the flu! I'm pregnant Michael James!" she shouted.

Michael drifted his eyes to her still flat stomach, "Seriously?" he asked looking for any signs of doubt. Doubt he could not find.

"Yes. I thought at first that the nausea and fatigue was an imbalance in my sugar levels but then I realized I've missed at least two cycles. I took a test this morning," she said anxiously handing him the stick. It indeed said pregnant on it.

"Well, this is amazing," said Michael excitedly hugging his wife. He felt her trembling in his arms and saw the tears in her eyes. Brushing them away, he saw her loss for words but she didn't need any. They had always been in sync like that and they kissed passionately, both thinking of the baby within her womb.

**Chapter 6: The Ultrasound (Still Holden)**

"Going somewhere?" Emmalin teased upon seeing her parents dressed and ready to go.

"Yes, actually, we have an appointment," said Michael to his daughter.

"Endo?" asked Emmalin. She didn't think it was time for her mother's A1C just yet.

"No, sweetheart," said Claudia Joy.

"Then what?" asked Emmalin.

"We'll tell you later. Most likely tonight," said Michael.

"Fine," Emmalin surrendered with a sigh, "Good luck at wherever you're going."

Mercer…

"Are you ok?" asked Michael observing his wife in a trance.

"I don't know," she admitted, "I just never planned on having another baby."

"My fault," Michael joked, "I deployed my soldiers and one met his wife." She had to chuckle at that. She went back to her trance thinking of everything. Birthing, nursing, teething, diapers, sleep deprivation. Was she really up for the challenge. Well she really had no choice.

"Mrs. Holden," called the receptionist. Claudia Joy and Michael headed back.

"Good morning Mrs. Holden, General," said Dr. Jernigan, "You ready to get started?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Claudia Joy.

"Ok then," said Dr. Jernigan squeezing the gel onto Claudia Joy's abdomen and placing the doppler over it. She spun the screen towards the couple, "There's your baby," she said pointing to a blob in the center.

Claudia Joy just smiled at the sight, knowing she and Michael had created that life together.

"Wow," Michael breathed with awe, "That's our baby."

"I'd say you're about nine weeks along. Do you want to hear its heartbeat?" asked the doctor. They both nodded. She tapped a key twice and a steady rhythm filled the room. Claudia Joy looked at her husband as he looked back, both now knowing they were ready for the challenge of another baby.

**Chapter 7: Each Other's News (Tribe)**

"Hey guys," said Pamela as she walked into the Hump Bar where her friends were, "So what's up?"

"IT'S A GIRL!" screamed Roxy bouncing up and down.

"Oh my gosh that's great," said Denise running around to hug her friend, "I wish my news was as good as yours."

"What's going on?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Jeremy's deploying to Afghanistan next month," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry Denise. I know how hard that is," said Roland.

"Thank you," said Denise, "How's Joan doing?"

"She's doing much better," said Roland, "She should be able to come home in a few days," he said giving Sara Elizabeth some juice.

"Claudia Joy, do you need anything?" asked Roxy after she noticed her friend didn't have a beverage.

"Some water would be nice," she responded.

"Really Claudia Joy? Water?" asked Pamela.

"It's better for the baby," she said casually.

"What?" Denise asked knowing what was coming next.

"I'm pregnant!" Claudia Joy said excitedly as tears fell; stupid hormones.

"Awe, congratulations," said Pamela happily. Roland and Denise congratulated her as well.

"How's Michael taking it?" asked Denise curiously.

"Very well actually," said Claudia Joy "We're telling Emmalin tonight."

"Awe, we're going to be pregnant together," said Roxy happily.

"That's amazing. Two babies in the same group six months apart," said Roland.

"So what's new with you Pamela?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Nothing. Nothing that interesting at all," she said honestly.

**Chapter 8: I'll Be a Big Sister (Holden)**

"EMMALIN JANE, CAN YOU COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE?" shouted Michael over his daughter's stereo.

"Coming," she said and bolted down the stairs, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all sweetheart," said Claudia Joy, "Could you please have a seat. We have some big news."

Emmalin sat down across from her parents, "This is big good news right?" she asked. Her parents hadn't given her much good news since, well since Amanda died really.

"Yes this is good news," confirmed Michael.

"So what's going on?" Emmalin asked.

Claudia Joy took a deep breath and said, "Emmalin I'm pregnant."

"Really?" asked Emmalin. Her parents handed her the sonogram. She stared at it for a few seconds before shooting to her feet, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she screamed excitedly throwing her arms around her mother.

"We're glad you're happy sweetheart," said Claudia Joy as more tears escaped. God, she really had to start controlling her hormones better.

"Do I get to help with the nursery? And pick out a name? And be at the shower? And…" Emmalin went on.

"Yes you can help out with the planning," interjected Michael.

"Awesome! Can I keep this?" she asked holding up the sonogram.

Claudia Joy chuckled taking the laminated photo back, "This one's your Dad's but there's two more in my purse. One's mine and one's yours."

"Awesome," said Emmalin skipping over to get the picture of her new little brother or sister.

**Chapter 9: Mommy's Home (Burton)**

Roland stood out front of his house holding Sara Elizabeth waiting for the car. Today was the day his wife was coming home. A few minutes later, a car pulled up and Joan stepped out.

"Hi sweetheart," she said kissing Roland.

"Welcome home soldier," he said kissing her back.

"Hey baby girl, Mommy's home," Joan said cooing at her daughter. Sara Elizabeth gladly took her place in Joan's arms squealing with delight.

"What do you say we go inside, have dinner, and then put Sara Elizabeth down for bed and have a welcome home celebration," said Roland.

"Sounds good Dr. Burton," she said following her husband into their house.

**Chapter 10: They're All Going (Holden, Sherwood, and Leblanc)**

Holden…

"Claudia Joy, I'm home. I have something to tell you," said Michael with next to no enthusiasm. He walked into the dining room to find his daughter eating dinner alone, "Hey Em, where's your mother?"

"Upstairs puking her guts out," said Emmalin.

Michael just chuckled, "Morning sickness?"

"Oh yeah," said Emmalin, "I tried to make a bland dinner but apparently Mom couldn't even eat that without her stomach revolting."

"I'll go upstairs and check on her," he said kissing his daughter's temple, "I have to tell you guys something." Michael walked into their room to find his wife on their bathroom floor hugging the toilet, "Sweetheart, do you think you could come downstairs for five minutes and be ok?"

"I don't think so," she groaned heaving up the rest of her dinner.

Michael walked over and sat next to her stroking her pale, clammy face, "Honey I have some bad news. The Pentagon wants division headquarters to be included in the Afghanistan deployment."

"You're deploying?" she asked looking up suddenly better. He nodded sadly, "When?" she said sipping the water her husband had brought her slowly.

"Next week," he said.

"Baby, you'll miss everything. Emmalin's graduation, and the birth of our baby," she said rubbing her belly for emphasis; another excuse to try to relieve the queasiness.

"I know," he said as she leaned into his arms and they both let out a good long cry.

Sherwood…

"Dee, baby, are you in the kitchen?" asked Frank walking through the front door.

"Yeah," she said coming into the living room and kissing him hello. She saw the look on his face, "What's wrong Frank?" she asked.

"Jeremy isn't the only one here deploying next week," he said.

"You're deploying?" Denise asked. A redundant question.

"Everyone here is. Jeremy, Sergeant Leblanc, even General Holden," Frank informed.

"Oh my, now Roxy and Claudia Joy are in the same situation," said Denise.

"What do you mean?" asked Frank perplexedly.

"Michael didn't tell you?" Frank shook his head, "Claudia Joy is pregnant."

"Oh wow, he never mentioned it. How far along?"

"Thirteen weeks as of Tuesday."

"Well hopefully everything will work out. For everyone," said Frank embracing his wife.

Leblanc…

"T.J., Finn wash up for dinner!" shouted Roxy as Trevor entered their duplex.

"Hey babe," said Trevor kissing Roxy and then kissing her belly, "I'm not a recruiter anymore."

"I thought that job was for three years?" asked Roxy.

"Not anymore," said Trevor unhappily, "I deploy to Afghanistan next week."

"No they can't do that," said Roxy in denial, "You'll miss the birth of our baby girl!"

"Well they just did," said Trevor as he hugged his hysterical wife.

**Chapter 11: Welcome Baby Girl Leblanc (Tribe)**

Two months later…

The tribe was gathered at the Holden house for Roxy's baby shower. It was a big success and even though he was the only guy, Roland was having a good time too.

"Why do I always show up at these all girl events?" he questioned more to himself than to anyone.

"Because you love us," smirked Pamela in response, "And nobody would miss a baby shower for my new goddaughter."

"Speaking of babies, Claudia Joy when do you find out the gender of your baby?" asked Denise.

"At my ultrasound on Saturday hopefully," she replied rubbing her now six month swollen belly, reveling the feeling of the baby moving inside her. Sadly Michael was not there for the first kick, but Emmalin had been more than happy to get up at three in the morning to feel her sibling's first movements.

"Well, maybe it will be a boy that will marry my daughter," said Roxy eagerly, "Oh God."

"What is it Rox?' asked Denise in concern.

"My water broke," she said.

"Um, ok. Claudia Joy and Emmalin can drive together. So can Roland and Joan. They can take the boys. Katie, Lucas, you ride with Mrs. Holden. Pamela you drive while Roxy and I ride in the back seat," said Denise taking charge. Everyone followed exact orders and Roxy, Pamela, Claudia Joy, and Denise went back to the delivery room. Roland, Joan, and Emmalin waited with the younger kids.

"Babe, I'm right here," said Trevor as soon as the Skype was hooked up into the room. "No you're not," screamed Roxy squeezing the life out of Pamela's hand, "You're 7,000 miles awaaaay."

"Push again Roxy," Dr. Lang said.

"I can't!" cried Roxy.

"YES YOU CAN!" encouraged Pamela, Claudia Joy, Denise, and Trevor all at once. Roxy gave all her strength into a final push. And then the sound of a crying baby filled the room.

"She's here," said Denise gazing at the baby girl now in Roxy's arms.

"She's perfect," said Claudia Joy her heart swelling at the fact that that would be her in a couple of months.

"Do we have a name?" asked Dr. Lang.

"Abigail Madison Leblanc," said Roxy, "Abby say hello to Daddy," she said holding the baby towards the screen.

"Hey there princess," said Trevor, just as Pamela brought the Burtons, T.J., Finn, Katie, Lucas, and Emmalin back.

"She's pretty," said T.J as Finn looked at his new baby sister.

**Chapter 12: Baby Holden Gender Day (Holden, Sherwood)**

"Mom, are you ready?" asked Emmalin walking into her parents' bedroom, "Mrs. Sherwood is meeting us at the hospital isn't she?"

"Yes Em," said Claudia Joy leaving the bathroom for what she swore was the tenth time that day, "Afterwards we can grab lunch somewhere and start discussing nursery ideas," she said which reminded her to grab her glucose meter and insulin injections.

"Ok, sounds good. Can we discuss names too?" asked Emmalin

"Your father should be Skyping us tonight so we can do that then." replied Claudia Joy leaving the room.

"Okey dokey," said Emmalin following her mother.

Mercer…

Now was the moment they had been waiting for. Claudia Joy lied down as Denise and Emmalin took a seat next to the bed.

"Just try to relax Claudia Joy," said Dr. Jernigan feeling her patient's tension beside her.

"That's easy for you to say," said Claudia Joy with a short uneasy laugh. Denise held her hand while Emmalin rubbed her leg gently.

"The baby's fine. Normal size. Not too big with the higher sugar environment. And you've been controlling your glucose levels and diet amazingly well Claudia Joy,"

Claudia Joy let out a huge sigh of relief, "That's the thing I was worried about most," she admitted restlessly.

"Do you guys want to know gender?" asked Dr. Jernigan.

"Yes. Me and Michael and Emmalin are picking out a name tonight," said Claudia Joy.

"Well it looks like everyone should start thinking of boy names," she said.

"Oh my gosh a little brother," said Emmalin happily.

"Wow, that will certainly be a change," confessed Claudia Joy, "I've raised two girls and now I'll have a son."

"I can help you if you need it," said Denise, "I know plenty about raising boys." The three of them just laughed.

**Chapter 13: It's a Boy! (Tribe, Michael)**

The two Holden girls and Denise decided to have lunch at a local restaurant with the rest of the gang to reveal the gender. The three of them walked in where Roxy, baby Abby, Pamela, and Roland were already seated.

"So will my daughter be able to marry your son," asked Roxy.

"Lucky for you, yes Roxy," answered Claudia Joy still amused by her friend's fantasy.

"It's a boy?" asked Pamela. Claudia Joy nodded.

"Awe, that's great. Michael and you will have a son," said Roland.

"I'll have someone to teach how to play ice hockey," joked Emmalin.

"If you need any advice just call," said Roxy cradling Abigail.

"Same if you need any advice on raising a girl," Claudia Joy laughed. That night after dinner, Michael Skyped his family. Claudia Joy let her daughter have the honor of telling her Dad the gender.

"It's a boy Daddy!" said Emmalin excitedly.

"Wow, that will be a change," said Michael.

"My words exactly sweetheart," said Claudia Joy.

"Now that we know the gender, we need to pick out a name," said Michael.

"Mom and I were talking and we both think it would be nice if we could name him after you," said Emmalin.

"Why is that baby?" asked Michael to his wife.

"Because I've always liked the name Michael and he'll be you're only son," she replied.

"Alright then, Michael James Holden Jr. it is then," said Michael with a smile.

"We can't wait to meet you," said Emmalin to her brother against her mother's swollen bump.

"And I think he just returned the sentiment," said Claudia Joy once again feeling her son's movement.

**Chapter 14: A Final Mission (Moran)**

"It's a shame that you have to work today," said Chase.

"I know. I have to miss Claudia Joy's baby shower today. I had to give her my present yesterday," answered Pamela.

Just then Chase's cell phone began to ring, "Red, I have some bad news."

"Let me guess another mission," she heaved with a loud sigh.

"But this will be my final mission before I leave Delta. And this one's important to me. And trust me, once you find out it will be important to you guys too," said Chase almost with tears in his eyes.

"Ok," said Pamela embracing her husband for one final goodbye, wondering what he had to do that it was making him so emotional.

**Chapter 15: A Shower of Disaster (Tribe, Joan)**

"Roland, I'm so glad you could make it," said Claudia Joy gratefully hugging her friend.

"I wouldn't miss another ladies only event would I?" he said with a chuckle, "And Joan sends her apologies but she had to work today."

"So did Pamela. Give her all my best," said Claudia Joy.

"There's food and cake over there," pointed Denise which Roland happily accepted.

"Mom, can we open your gifts now? I want to see all the cute baby stuff," said Emmalin.

"I think that's a great idea," said Roxy. The shower was a smash hit. Claudia Joy received a ton of gifts for the new baby and everyone was having a great time. Until a black car drove up in front of the Holden house. Joan stepped out and headed towards the party goers.

"Joan, what's going on?" asked Roland shocked to see his wife.

"Claudia Joy, we need to step inside. It's about General Holden. Emmalin, I guess you should know too," said Joan. The three of them stepped into the living room leaving the rest of the party to wonder what was going on.

"What's going on Joan? Please tell me my husband's not dead!" screamed

Claudia Joy with hysteria.

"He's missing," Joan said, "A sandstorm blew in and caused the helicopter to go down."

"It crashed?" said Emmalin in a panic.

"The pilot's dead. The rest are being held captive."

"Oh God," said Claudia Joy sinking into the couch in tears just as Denise walked in. She found both her best friend and her daughter in tears. She didn't need an explanation she just wrapped her arms around Claudia Joy and let her just sit there and cry. Later that night Emmalin walked into the pale blue nursery where her mother was seated in the rocking chair caressing the swollen home of her baby.

"Mom, Dad's going to be ok right?" asked Emmalin, "I know he's looking forward to meeting you even though you won't be in Mommy's tummy when he gets home," she said to her unborn brother.

"All we can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst," said Claudia Joy cuddling her daughter and just crying with her thinking of the good and bad what ifs.

**Chapter 16: The Rescue (Michael, Frank, Chase, and Tonya)**

He was thrown to the ground once again. Then the terrorists started cussing him out in God knows what language. Then they left. Left Michael there to think.

_"How could this have happened?" _he thought to himself, _"I could be dead any minute now. Everything my family's been planning for is in jeopardy. How will Claudia Joy raise another baby on her own? Emmalin will be at college soon and as for her friends. She'll have to leave the post. I guess she could stay in Charleston."_

A door slamming open disrupted Michael from his thoughts. The terrorist came in again. But was it the same group? The one escorting him to the truck seemed way too pale to be local. He was pushed into the back of a pick-up truck as his escort jumped in behind him suddenly revealing himself.

"Chase!" said Michael in shock.

"Hey General, let's get you back to camp," said Chase. The two drove to the medic tent to get his wounds checked out. Frank was waiting in the tent along with a dark haired nurse.

"Colonel Sherwood, Specialist Gabriel," Both nodded to their superior.

"Let's get you cleaned up so you'll be able to get back to your wife, daughter, and unborn son," said Tonya.

"How did you know Claudia Joy's pregnant?" asked Michael.

"Word gets around," she said smirking at Frank who obviously had no idea what the smirk meant. Michael then realized he would be home in a few days giving him a great idea on how to reveal himself to his family.

**Chapter 17: A Graduation to Remember (Mostly Holden, But Tribe)**

"It's not the same," said Emmalin adjusting her tassel and putting on her gold NHS cloth.

"At least your father is safe and sound even though he couldn't be here," said Claudia Joy to her daughter kissing her on the cheek. Emmalin went to take her place in the procession as Roland, Joan, Roxy, Pamela, and Denise all came over to their friend.

"Well you ready for this?" asked Denise touching her friend's shoulder.

"No," Claudia Joy acknowledged truthfully taking her seat behind the graduates. After the procession and valedictory and salutatory addresses, it was time for the moment any high schooler looks forward to in their life. The principal read the students' names one by one.

"Emmalin Jane Holden," he said. Emmalin stepped onto the platform to receive her diploma when a car pulling up caught her attention. She just stood there for a few moments.

"Emmalin Jane Holden," the principal said again. When the door opened someone got out. But not just anyone.

"DAD!" she shouted running as fast as her legs could carry her to the back, throwing her arms around her when she reached him. Claudia Joy ran, ok more like waddled, back to her husband. She kissed him long and hard as Emmalin embraced him again before the three of them walked back to the front so Emmalin could receive her diploma.

After the ceremony, the Holdens were taking pictures while the rest of the tribe sat around and talked.

"Now I know what Chase's final mission was," said Pamela with a laugh as Michael walked over to the group.

"Welcome home sir," said Joan saluting her boss.

"It's great to be back Colonel," he saluted back.

Meanwhile Emmalin and Claudia Joy were having mother daughter time, "I'm so proud of you," said Claudia Joy.

"And I'm so glad Dad's home," said Emmalin. Emmalin left and came back a few minutes later where her mother was leaning against a banister, hand pressed firmly to her pregnant belly, and a fallen appearance on her face while taking a few deep breaths.

"Emmalin could you go find your father. NOW!" ordered Claudia Joy firmly with a panicked assertiveness.

"Sure but, why's the floor wet?" Emmalin asked changing her thoughts midway through the question.

"My water just broke."

**Chapter 18: Could You Be There? (Holden, Denise)**

"Dad," said Emmalin running over to where he was standing with her mother's friends.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

"Mom's having the baby!" she said out of breath.

"What! Now?!" asked Michael, "She's not due for another two weeks!"

"Tell that to your son," said Emmalin leading him to where her mother was leaning against the banister, panting through a contraction.

"Honey, are you ok?" asked Michael when he reached his wife and she nodded, "How bad are the contractions?"

"Bearable right now," she said taking his hand as they walked out the door. The rest of the gang followed to their respectable cars.

"How are you guys doing?" questioned Emmalin who was driving while her parents rode in the back: her mother breathing and her father coaching.

"We're doing fine," said Michael.

"Oh yeah we, would you like to take over Michael James!" screamed Claudia Joy clearly in a lot of pain.

_"No but I'm in enough already," _thought Michael as his wife continued to make his hand go numb.

Mercer…

"The contractions are coming faster," said Claudia Joy continuing to crush Michael's hand when they arrived at the hospital. Denise headed back with them.

"Wait!" said Claudia Joy turning to Emmalin, "Em, you're seventeen I think you're old enough if you wanted to see the birth."

"I, um, really?" said Emmalin shocked. She never saw this coming.

"Come on Em, make a decision we're having a baby," said Michael.

"NO I'M HAVING A BABY! YOU'RE GETTING A BROKEN HAND!"

Emmalin stepped forward and followed her parents and Denise into the hospital room.

"And hopefully she's getting an epidural," Michael whispered to his daughter on the way back and Emmalin just smiled and laughed.

**Chapter 19: Baby's First Appearance (ALL)**

"Do you need anything Claudia Joy?" asked Denise.

"Just some ice chips," she replied much more calmly. Dang, epidurals really did kill the pain. Why didn't she get one the first two times?

"Here Mom," Emmalin handed her the desired ice.

"Ok, here comes another contraction," said Dr. Jernigan.

"AH! LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT!" moaned Claudia Joy.

"You really need to push on this one," said Dr. Jernigan.

"Push baby, push!" drilled Michael grasping her hand and helping her lean forward; Denise wiped her sweaty brow with a damp washcloth.

"I can't do this anymore!" whined Claudia Joy.

Emmalin looked at her mother and said, "You can do it Mom. You know the pain is worth it."

"You're right. But you forget about how much it hurts," she said as she gave another push.

"I can see the head!" said Denise.

"One more Claudia Joy!" said the doctor.

Claudia Joy gave all her strength into one final push. A big smile came across her face as she heard the familiar sound of an infant crying.

"He's here," said Michael as the baby was placed into his wife's arms.

"Hi there sweetheart," said Claudia Joy sweetly and began to talk baby talk to her son.

"Name?" asked Dr. Jernigan.

"Michael James Holden Jr. After Dad," said Emmalin. Michael was cleaned off and wrapped in a blue blanket before being handed back to Claudia Joy. "Hey Michael, I'm your big sister, Emmalin. We've all been waiting a long time to meet you," said Emmalin in awe.

"You guys ready for some company?" asked Denise poking her head in the room.

Michael and Claudia Joy looked at each other and nodded. The Burtons, Leblancs, Morans, and Denise came in along with their kids.

"He's adorable," said Katie looking at him.

"He really is," said Roland wrapping his arm around his wife.

"What's his name Mrs. Holden?" asked Finn.

"Michael, after me," said Michael.

Roxy came over and said, "Hey Abby, meet your future husband Michael."

"Still going with that aren't you Rox?" chuckled Claudia Joy, stroking her little boy's soft brown hair and gazing into his blue eyes as tears formed in her own. Clearly Michael was going to look just like his Daddy much like Amanda and Emmalin looked like their mother.

"Yep, I will make sure it happens," confirmed Roxy.

"But after these past several months…" said Pamela.

"You never know what's going to happen," said Denise as everyone continued to welcome the newest addition into their extended family.

The End!

26


End file.
